The adventures of a six year old Neal
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Neal is de-aged by a witch while on a case. He is now in a six year old's body. He is slowly losing his memories and really becoming six. Peter and El have custody of him. This is the story of their adventures in caring for a six year old Neal. Contains spanking please don't read if you don't like!
1. Look what I can do!

"Look what I can do Peter." An excited 6 year old Neal says as he plays with his hat and it lands on his head.

"Wow Neal, that's great, but remember what we talked about? What are the rules for when everyone else shows up?"

"Stay out of the way, but be in your or El's sight, be polite and don't bother anyone."

"That's right Neal. Now do you remember why?"

"Yes sir, because you're all trying to find the witch that turned me more adorable and change me back faster than she said."

"Cute Neal very cute but that's right. She said it would last six months but we need you to change back to your correct age sooner than that."

"Yeah I know." Neal pouted and teared up."You don't like me now."

El walked over, wiped away the tears and held up a tissue and said, "Blow." She wiped his nose and kept talking, "Honey you know that's not true. We love you. It's just that we know that you would prefer to be yourself and not little Neal. We're trying to help you not hurt you."

"I know. Thanks guys. You're the best family ever." Neal ran to each of them and hugged them. "Hey El, did you see what I can do?" And he does the hat trick.

"Neal! What did we just talk about?"

"But she's El. She lives here. She didn't show up, stupid."

Peter walks over turns Neal sideways and pops his butt.

"Owwww Peter, NOOOO."

"Neal, we don't talk like that in this house. I need you to settle down. That's the point I was making young man. Do you understand?"

"You hit me!"

"I popped you on the butt Neal. I didn't hit you. I asked if you understood me?"

"Yes sir," Neal says, a few tears falling.

"Okay, I'm warning you. If you keep this up, you'll end up with a spanking. Understand?"

Neal's eyes are wide as he says, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Do you want to test me and see if I will?"

"No sir!"

"Good boy," Peter says and ruffles his hair.

It's weird but Neal really liked hearing that from Peter. It made him feel good inside and he smiled.

El noticed that and she smiled too. Just then there was a knock on the door. She decided to get Neal out of the way for a little bit and said,

"Hey Neal, would you come into the kitchen and help me with the food."

"Okay El." He says, tears forgotten as he runs to help.

Mozzie is the first to show up. Peter opens the door and greets him,

"Hey Mozzie,"

"Hey Suit, how is our favorite six year old?"

"Still six and still a bundle of energy."

"It's funny, he always acted like he was six and now he actually is."

"Not so funny if you have to watch him," Peter laughed.

"That much trouble?"

"Think about that for a second Mozzie, Neal is six but he's still Neal. He knows what our Neal knows but has the emotions and actions of a six year old. It's kind of like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde at the same time!"

"Point taken suit. How is Mrs. Suit handling it?"

"I secretly think she likes being a mom to Neal and now she actually gets to play the part."

Mozzie almost gets knocked over when a rambunctious six year old hits him full force and wraps his little arms around him.

"Mozzie, your here! Wanna play a game or something?"

"Hi Neal. How are you doing?"

"I'm great! See what I can do!" He takes his hat off and does his trick.

"NEAL GEORGE CAFFREY!"

Neal glances up at Peter looking as innocent as possible and smiles.

"Didn't we just talk about this?"

"Yeah but it's Mozzie. He's my bestest friend and nobody FBI important is here yet."

"No more Neal. I'm serious and if you can't behave, maybe you need to sit in timeout or go to bed early."

"Not fair," Neal pouted. "This is about me and I should be allowed to be here too."

"As long as you behave, I have no problem letting you stay. Do you think you can behave?"

"Yes Peter, I'll try harder."

Neal pouts and walks away. Elizabeth notices him pouting and puts her arm around him and asks,

"What's wrong Hun?"

"Peter don't like me too much."

"That's not true. Peter loves you."

"Then why is he being a meanie?"

"You've been cursed by a witch and he's scared Hun that's all. He doesn't know how to help you so he's a bit nervous too. It would be best if you just do as he asks. Things will be better tomorrow. Right now he's just stressed. Do you think you can try to listen for me?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'll try harder."

"That's my little man." She kissed the top of his head.

Neal's face beamed with pride at those words. He held his head high and went to help Peter greet his guests. Peter looked at El and smiled as Neal greeted their next guest. He held out his little hand and said,

"Hello Jones, thank you so much for coming to help me out. I appreciate it."

Jones shook Neal's hand and said,

"I hope we can find an answer for you Neal. We miss you at work."

"Really? You really do?" Neal said excitedly then cleared his throat and said in a deep voice, "I mean I miss work too."

Jones smiled and walked into the living room. Hughes showed up a few minutes later. He was greeted by Neal and Peter and made his way into the living room also. Peter looked down at Neal and said,

"Good Job Neal. Thank you for trying harder."

"You're welcome Peter!" Neal smiled.

They were all in the living room getting settled. The last to show up was Diana. She knocked on the door and Peter asked Neal,

"Do you think you can answer the door all by yourself while I help El get some drinks?"

"Yes Peter I can and I'll be good I promise."

"Good boy thank you!"

So Neal went to the door and opened it and greeted her.

"Hi Diana, thanks for coming to try and help me out."

"You're Welcome Neal. My don't you look handsome. I love the hat."

That made Neal happy and he smiled. He grabbed his hat and was about to do his trick and he remembered he promised to try to behave so he held out his arm and bowed and said,

"This way madame."

"Why thank you sir." She took his arm and walked with him into the living room.

The meeting went okay but to six year old it went too slow! Neal quickly grew bored and El was a little nervous about that. She kept finding little things for Neal to do to keep occupied.

"Why don't you go get a cookie?"

"I thought I had to wait for everyone else?"

"I won't tell if you don't?"

Neal smiled and took off for the dining room. Of course he had three cookies not one. He came back in the living room with his mouth covered in chocolate.

"Neal come here." Peter whispered.

"Yes Peter?"

"Didn't I say no cookies until everyone else went in to get some?"

"Yes Peter but,"

"No buts Neal, you're getting closer and closer to that spanking I promised you."

Neal looked around to make sure nobody heard Peter threaten him. Then he got closer to Peter's ear and whispered,

"Sorry Peter but El told me I could have one."

Peter looked at El and she smiled and waved innocently at him.

"She did? Did she? How many did you have?"

"Yes she did," he whispered, "and I had three."

"Okay Neal, thanks for telling the truth. Now go wash the chocolate off of your face okay champ?"

"Sure thing Peter. Thanks."

Neal had never had an adult apologize for accusing him of doing something wrong. 'Maybe Peter and El really do love me. He called me champ.' He thought as he went to the bathroom to clean up. He grabbed a book out of his room and went back to join the others and keep quiet. He was feeling happier than he had in a long time. So he was smiling and whistling.

"Neal, you might not want to whistle so loudly." Diana whispered. "Peter may get upset." 'He sure is cute at this age.' she thought.

Peter looked their way and Neal just nodded to her instead of answering. Neal could see that Peter was

getting frustrated because nobody was coming up with any answers. El noticed this too and she offered,

"Why don't we all take a break and get something to eat."

Everyone agreed and they got up to get something to eat. They all enjoyed the sandwiches and finger foods El had prepared. Everyone relaxed a little and Neal let his guard down too. He was in the living room eating and didn't realize he wasn't in Peter or El's sight or that Peter had begun looking for him. Neal was going to take care of his plate and Diana walked in.

"You forgot your hat Neal." She said as she noticed it still sitting beside where Neal had been. He turned to get his hat and he couldn't resist this time.

"Look what I can do Diana" Neal says as he flips his hat on his head.

"Very nice Neal! I like that trick."

Just then Peter walks into the room followed by everyone else. Neal knows he's in trouble by the look on Peter's face.

"Would you all excuse us please?" Peter tells his guests, "Neal, follow me please. Now!" Peter barks

Neal looks down because he's embarrassed but follows Peter into the kitchen. Diana feels bad for Neal.

"Okay Neal what were the rules tonight?"

"Stay out of the way, keep in your sight and don't bother anyone."

"Which ones did you break?"

"Stay in your sight and don't bother anyone. But Diana wasn't bothered Peter. She liked it!"

"Did I tell you not to do that trick any more tonight?"

"Yes Peter."

"What did I say would happen if you did?"

"Timeout or send me to bed early."

"Or what else."

Neal's face drops and he cries, "Nooooo Peter please don't spank me. Everyone will hear. Please don't! I won't do the trick ever again." Neal took off his hat and handed it to Peter, "Here you can have it please. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too but obviously just talking didn't get your attention."

"I'm listening now please don't I'm sorry."

"Come here Neal." Peter says as he sits in the kitchen chair.

"Please Peter don't." Neal begs with tears running down his face but he obeys Peter and goes to him.

Peter picked Neal up, lays him over his knee and proceeded to give him three hard swats. He turns Neal over and sits him in his lap and hugs him tight.

"It's okay Neal. You did great, I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" Neal cried.

"You listened to me. You followed me to the kitchen and came to me when I called you without a fight. I only gave you three swats instead of a full spanking because you minded me."

"Well, it feels like a spanking to me." Neal pouted as he got his tears under control. He loved the feeling of being held by Peter. It was like it should be between a father and son. Peter kissed the top of Neal's head, stood him up and looked him in the eye.

"I think you and your hat need a timeout. I'll hang the hat in the hall and I want your nose in the corner over there until the timer goes off."

"Can't I just go to bed. Everyone heard me get a spanking and cry. I don't want to face anyone."

"You will plant your nose where I told you and come back out once the timer goes off." Peter explained. "Or do I need to reconsider and give you a full spanking?"

"No sir, I'll listen." He dragged himself over to the corner stood rubbing the sting out of his butt.

Peter set the timer for 10 minutes and smiled as he left the kitchen. El met him outside the door with a concerned look on her face.

"He's okay Hun. I gave him three swats I didn't kill him."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm actually good. There have been many times since I've known Neal that I thought a trip over my knee would do him some good. I'm sure if he stays six for six months he will end up there many times. If it works I may continue when he is himself again."

"How do you think that will go over?"

"Not well but that's the point isn't it?"

"Come on we have guests." El said as she leaned in and hugged him.

"Sorry for the interruption. Anyone have any new ideas?" Peter said as he entered the room.

Diana looked for Neal to follow but didn't see him so she just kept looking and listening for him. She felt guilty for him getting the spanking. Peter noticed her looking for Neal. He leaned over and whispered,

"He's okay. He's in timeout I didn't kill him."

She just looked at her boss and smiled. Neal pouted and was upset. He heard the timer go off and went to stop it. He wasn't ready to face anyone yet so he just stayed there, sitting in the same chair Peter put him over his knee on. He let a few tears of embarrassment fall and felt sorry for himself. Diana heard the timer go off too and looked for Neal to come out. After five minutes and still no Neal she excused herself to use the bathroom. Peter and El were deep in a conversation with Mozzie, who was on the phone with June. They think they may have a lead on the witch so they hadn't noticed that Neal didn't show up yet. She pushed the door to the kitchen open and popped her head in.

"Neal?"

"Yes?"

She walked in and handed Neal a cookie.

"You okay?"

"Yes." He took the cookie but wouldn't look her in the eye. He kept his head down.

She crouched down to his eye level and lifted his chin until their eyes met.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble."

"You didn't. I wasn't supposed to do that trick. Peter warned me many times."

"Well, I'm sorry showing it to me got you spanked."

"You all heard it didn't you?" Neal asked with a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Yes, but it wasn't a big deal. We've all been there before."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. My father was a diplomat and I acted up in a very crucial meeting."

"Really what happened?"

" He gave his apologies, grabbed me by the ear and walked me to the hallway where he proceeded to put me over his knee and blister my butt good. I bawled like a baby. He let me calm down a few minutes, walked me back into the room and stood me in the corner by him and made me stay there the rest of the meeting. I was in the corner for over an hour."

"Really?"

"Yes and before he dismissed the meeting he called me out of the corner and made me apologize to all the other diplomats. We went back to our rooms where he re-warmed up my backside and sent me to bed."

"Wow I bet that sucked." Neal relaxed a little and ate his cookie.

"Yes it did. Now, want to come with me back to the meeting before we are missed and both get into trouble?"

"Sure."

Diana held out her arms and Neal got up and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Diana."

"No problem Neal."

Together they walked back into the meeting with her arm around Neal's shoulder. They sat by the fire place and he learned into her side with her arm around him and continued reading his book. 'Having a loving family is the greatest feeling in the world.' He thought. 'I hope they don't find the witch. I won't mind being six this time around.'


	2. Adjustments

It had been two days since the witch had turned Neal into a six year old. The more time passed the less Neal remembered about being an adult. They didn't expect that. They all thought he would just be Neal in a six year old's body, not that he was actually turning six.

Peter and Elizabeth stayed home with Neal to start with. It wasn't an easy adjustment either. Their first obstacle was clothes. Little Neal couldn't wear big Neal's clothes. The logical thing to do was to go shopping. But that was easier said than done.

"I'm not wearing those Peter!"

"Neal, you're causing a scene. Six year old kid's don't talk to adults like that."

"Well, if I was a six year old kid, then I should get my ass beat. But, as I'm a grown man, I refuse to wear these clothes."

"Neal you have to have clothes. Now pick some things out and let's go try them on."

"Look at this, you expect me to wear a shirt with Iron Man on it or Superman. Then there's the oh so fashionable polo shirts. They have them in stripes, checks and solid colors and look they even have the shorts to match."

"Just pick something out and let's go see what size you are. Grab a pair of jeans and lets go."

"Jeans? Did you seriously just tell me to get some jeans? When is the last time you ever saw me in jeans?"

People all around looked at them. They couldn't believe that Peter was allowing Neal to talk to him that way. Peter got angry at Neal's uncooperative actions.

"Neal George Caffrey, enough! This is your last chance to pick something you want. If not I grab a bunch of sizes and we go try them on and I pick all of your clothes out for you."

"Okay." Neal acted like he was actually looking. He was just stalling until given the chance to bale.

"Peter?"

"Over here El."

She walked over and asked, "How's it going boys?"

"Not good at all. He's refusing to even pick something out to try on."

"Not true," Neal said coming back from the direction of the fitting rooms. "I've got a few things, don't look. I'll come out when I find my size and show you okay."

"Where are the things you picked?"

"The attendant took them for me."

They both knew this sounded suspicious but gave Neal the benefit of the doubt. They walked over to the dressing rooms. Peter asked the lady behind the desk,

"Did my son give you some clothes he wanted to try on?"

"Yes he did." she told Peter, "Room three young man."

"Thank you Ma'am you've been so helpful."

Neal went into the fitting room and tried on the clothes he had given to the attendant. While he was doing that she turned to Peter and El and said,

"I just wanted to let you know before I left, what a wonderful job you're doing with that young man. His manners are perfect. He's polite and respectful. You're great parents!"

"Thank you." they both said.

Peter knew that Neal was up to something now. He wasn't sure at first but when he poured on that Neal charm, it never was a good thing. He was correct. Neal came out of the fitting room. He was dressed head to toe in a suit, tie, jacket, and hat. El stifled a laugh; she thought it was so cute.

"Neal," Peter whispered, "normal six year old kids don't wear these kind of clothes. In fact they actually hate them."

"I don't blame them. I mean look at this. It's so outdated and old looking. That settles it. We have to get a tailor or shop at Devour for boys. I can't wear any of this shit."

That was enough to send Peter over his breaking point. He grabbed Neal by the arm and marched him back into the dressing room. As soon as he shut the door he sat down, pulled Neal over his knee, gave him four swats, and stood him up again.

"Ouch Peter, what was that for?" Neal rubbed his backside with tears in his eyes.

"I told you that you had to dress like a six year old and here you are in a suit, hat and tie." He explained helping Neal get the suit off.

"He's a size six El." Peter yelled out the door.

"Okay I'll get him some clothes. It won't take me long. I can meet you at the car when I finish."

"Sounds good to me. I'll get Neal dressed and we'll head out."

"Peter, what if I hate what she gets me."

"Then I'll bet you will wish that you listened to me."

Neal pouted all the way home. They went into the house and El showed him his clothes and he hated them all which hurt El's feeling but she didn't say anything.

"Neal apologize to El right now."

"Why? What did I do?"

"She tried hard to get you nice things and you just insulted her and said that you hate it all."

"I'm sorry El but when you're used to Devour, not much compares to it. Thank you for thinking of me."

"You're welcome Neal. Oh by the way, here are your boxers." She said as she tossed him a pack of Batman Underoos.

"Hell yeah, Batman!" Neal cheered acting like an excited six year old.

This caused Peter and El to bust out laughing. Which in turn caused Neal to laugh.

"If I would have given you a Batman shirt would all of this drama been avoided?

"No, but it might have helped. Batman rules. Superman and Iron Man don't compare." Neal smiled at them and said, "I'm sorry about the shopping trip. I appreciate you trying to look out for me. Sorry I gave you a hard time. This is just so difficult to accept."

"Sorry if I seemed insensitive and about the swats. I guess this isn't easy on any of us."

"I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright boys, it's been a long day. Neal head up to your room, put away your clothes, take your bath and get into your Pajamas. Peter, get the dishes finished and get ready for bed. I want you both back in the living room in thirty minutes. We're having family movie night. Before you both whine, I'm getting ready for bed and making the snacks."

Both boys were happy with that and headed to do as they were told. It was a great ending to a stressful day.

A week later and it was time for Peter and El to get back to work. El had a big banquet to cater and it needed her attention. Peter couldn't take any more work off, so they were stuck with the question, "What do we do with Neal?"

June and Mozzie stepped up and offered to try and help out until a more permanent solution could be found. Today was the first day he was headed back to his old apartment since Peter insisted on Neal moving in with him and El. Peter remembers what a fight that was...

**Flashback...**

"Yes El, I'm bringing him home with me."

"I love you too, we'll be there soon. I'm taking him to get a few things from his place."

Peter walked back into his office and saw a very small Neal sitting in his office chair spinning around.

"Neal, what did I say about spinning in my chair?

"Not to." Neal gave Peter one of his patented smiles.

"Come on." Peter smiled. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Neal asked jumping off the chair.

"To your place to get some of your stuff."

"Peter, I can't be seen like this."

"Did you think you're just going to stay here in the office?"

"Yes, until I get changed back."

"Not an option buddy. Now, I'm tired of arguing with a six year old, let's go!"

"I'm not six Peter!" Neal pouted.

"Well, you certainly are acting like it."

"That's not fair." Neal harrumphed and pouted some more.

"Neal look, the witch said this would last for at least six months. I know you're upset but there's nothing we can do about this right now. We will work on a cure but until then, we need to go get your things."

"I can take care of myself Peter just take me home."

"I'm taking you home to get your things then taking you to my house. You're staying with El and I until we figure this thing out."

While deep down Neal loved this idea, he couldn't let Peter know he was happy about it.

"There is no way I'm moving in with you." Neal concluded, acting like he had a say in the matter.

"You're in my custody and will do as I say. Let's go now Neal. El is waiting on us!"

"I'm not going and you can't make me."

"Neal, come here." Peter commanded pointing to a spot right in front of him.

Neal could tell that Peter was about to blow his top and that was never pretty, so he slowly walked over to Peter.

"Neal," Peter explained crouching down to Neal's new level, "I know this is hard on you. There's nothing I can do about that. You can't physically take care of yourself right now. Plus you are emotional because of the whole situation. Maybe I should've talked to you about this first but this is how it's going to be. The courts have given El and I temporary custody of you since you no longer fit in the ankle bracelet. We are responsible for you; remember that before you do something crazy okay?"

"Okay Peter, sorry."

"We are going to your place so you can get a few things. Like your toothbrush and things like that. We're also going to have to go shopping for clothes since none of yours will fit you anymore."

"Oh God no! Look at me now." Neal said spinning around showing off his little short suit. "I look like a nerd!"

"You look like you're supposed to." Peter said he stood up and rubbed Neal's head. "You look like a six year old."

Neal lost it. He started screaming and yelling, "I'm not six! I'm not six."

He punched Peter in the leg and threw a full blown temper tantrum. Jones and Diana looked towards Peter's office to see what was going on. They both laughed at the sight until Peter glared down at them. Then they chuckled to themselves.

"Neal, stop that behavior right now!" Peter yelled.

"Take me home. I'm not six! I can stay by myself."

"Neal knock this off now or you won't like the consequences."

"Stop treating me like a baby, dammit!"

That was Peter's breaking point. He reached down and grabbed Neal around the waist. He tipped him forward as he picked him up. He landed six extremely hard swats to his backside. This was all the eye opener Neal needed. He stilled instantly.

Peter set him down and squatted down in front of him and asked,

"Are you done?"

"You spanked me!"

"I swatted you but obviously it wasn't enough."

Peter pushed up to stand when Neal grabbed him around the throat in a big hug.

"Please don't Peter. I'm done. It was enough."

"I know this isn't easy Neal. We'll get through this one way or another okay?"

"Yeah, okay Peter. Thanks."

"I don't want an angry El, so let's get going."

"But Peter, they heard and saw you spank me. I can't go down there." He said as he pointed to Diana and Jones.

"You can stay on my right side and you don't have to even look at them as we pass. Now unless you want El to take a wooden spoon to both of our backsides, I suggest we go."

"Okay but be sure to hide me."

For some reason this struck Peter as funny. He smiled down and Neal and said,

"Okay Neal. I'll protect you."

**End of flashback**

"You ready champ?" Peter asked as Neal walked in the room.

"I still don't see why I can't stay here by myself."

"Because the answer was no. You don't need to any further explanation."

"Come on Peter. Please."

"Neal, enough. We don't need to be late for work. Now go get whatever you're taking and go wait by the door."

"FINE!" Neal stomped his feet as he walked towards the hallway.

"NEAL!"

Neal turned to look at Peter. He knew he was mad but so was he.

"What!"

"Do you want to try that again without attitude?"

"I'm doing what you said so what the hell is your problem!"

Peter immediately closed the gap between them. Neal instantly regretted what he said, especially after he felt the sting of the swat's Peter dished out.

"Now do you want to lose the attitude or shall I keep this up?"

"Yes sir, sorry." Neal sniffed tearing up. "I'll lose the attitude."

"Okay," Peter said as he stopped swatting Neal. "I need to go get my tie and I'll be right back."

El came downstairs as Peter went up.

"Peter, what happened?"

"Neal had a bit of an attitude but I think I cured that."

"This is tough on him hun. Did you have to spank him?"

"Sweetheart, it was a few swats. He'll live and yes it was necessary unless we want to be late. Now I need to get my tie."

El continued downstairs and went to the entrance way to check on Neal. She didn't see him so she looked around the main floor with no luck.

Neal was upset that Peter swatted him again. He wasn't a baby and he wasn't going to put up with it. So he went outside and hid in the bushes knowing they would think he went to the car. He didn't care if they were late or not. They were dumping him off and not even thinking twice about it.

"Neal?" She called out.

When she got no answer she began to panic.

"Neal George Caffrey this isn't funny, come out here right now!"

Neal could hear El scream his name and decided that this might not be as good of an idea and he originally thought. El still got no response. She ran to the front door and out to the cars but didn't see him.

"Neal?" She looked up and down the street.

Peter heard the door and panicked not knowing what was happening. He ran down the stairs and threw open the front door.

"El what's wrong? Where's Neal?"

"I don't know. He was gone when I got downstairs." She choked back her tears.

Neal hid in the bushes and felt like an ass. He wanted Peter to regret spanking him not make El scared and cry.

"He's not far honey." Peter said. He grabbed El as she cried. "He's trying to make a point and unfortunately for him it's going to end with him having a tough time sitting today. I'll drive down the street. I'm sure that I'll bring him back with me. Stay here and call me if he comes back. I'll call work because Neal is in for an trip over my knee for a real spanking not just the swats that he's been getting."

Peter kissed El and got in his car and drove off. El stood on the porch and watched Peter drive away. She wiped her eyes and turned to go inside when she heard a small whisper,

"EL."

"Oh Neal honey." She ran and grabbed him and hugged him tight. "I was so scared."

She kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry El."

She calmed down now that she knew he was safe and her motherly instinct kicked in.

"Neal, that was very bad for you to scare us like that." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Come with me we need to call Peter."

Peter panicked when he didn't find Neal right away. He got worried when his cell rang.

"Did you find him El?"

"Yeah, he was in the bushes."

"I'm on my way."

They hung up their phones. El turned to look at a very guilty six year old Neal. He had tears in his eyes and the guilt was written all over his face. El looked into her son's eyes. Then she said,

"Put your backpack by the door and come with me Neal."

He did what he was told and followed El into the kitchen. He watched her pull out a chair. She moved it away from the table. He gasped when she opened the drawer and pulled out a wooden spoon, sat it within her reach, and sat down.

"Come here Neal." El pointed to a spot on her right.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know but you did and I'm going to make sure you don't do it again."

Neal slowly walked over to El. He didn't fight when she lowered his shorts and put him over her knee. She lowered his boxers to just below his sit spots and started spanking Neal.

He knew he deserved this but it was the first bare bottomed spanking he'd ever gotten. He really scared her and he hadn't meant to. Neal had tears falling not long into his spanking.

"Owww, El I'm sorry."

"I know Neal." she answered.

She continued the onslaught on his backside. It turned a bright pink and Neal started to squirm.

"Why are you getting a spanking Neal?"

"Because I went outside without you knowing and hiding and that scared you." Neal hiccuped, "Mommy, please stop. I..I..I'm sorry!"

Neal cried hard now. El stopped at the word Mommy and she smiled. Then she picked up the spoon, told Neal twelve, and raised it and gave him the first lick. Neal gasped. Peter walked in the front door, heard the distinct sound of a bare bottom being spanked with a wooden spoon and followed the sounds of Neal's begging.

"Oww, Mom, I'm sorry. I'll be good! Please stop!" He sobbed. His words were barely audible.

El loved him calling her mom but remembered her fear and finished the twelve licks, six to each sit spot. She instantly fixed his boxers and sat little Neal on her lap. He curled into her, apologizing and crying. She rubbed his back and dropped kisses his head. They sat like that until Neal calmed down.

"You okay now Neal?" El asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry Mom." Neal thought she might tell him not to call her that but was pleased that she didn't because he liked it.

She stood Neal on his feet and he pulled his shorts back up over his boxers. She looked at Peter and he winked at her and she smiled.

"Neal, look at me." she said after his clothes were fixed. "I don't want you to go anywhere without you letting me or your dad know."

Neal loved the idea of Peter and El being his parents.

"But I'm not really six. You both are forgetting that."

"I don't care how mad you are or how old you think you are. The spell is changing you Neal and until we know exactly how, you are going to be watched by an adult. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry."

"I think you need to go apologize to your dad."

"Mom?"

"Yeah Neal?"

"Do you ….do..doyouthinkheisgoingtospankmetoo?"

"I don't know but that's a chance you'll have to take now won't you?"

"I guess so, but my butt hurts enough."

"He'll probably take that into consideration."

"Really?"

"I guess you'll find out."

"Come here Neal." Peter said.

El smiled at Peter and left them alone so she could finish getting ready for work. Neal swallowed hard and turned and looked at Peter. He could see that Peter was upset with him and it brought tears to his eyes. He looked at his feet as he went and stood in front of Peter.

"Look at me Neal."

Neal raised his eyes only and looked up into his dad's eyes. Peter put his hand out to raise Neal's chin so it was aimed at Peter's face. Neal flinched, raised his hands, and wailed,

"Please don't slap me. I'll never do it again. I promise."

"Whoa Neal," Peter said as he pulled the boy into his arms. "I'll never slap you son."

Neal was shaking and sobbing. El heard Neal cry and came running. She looked at Peter wondering what happened. Peter shrugged his shoulders at her and said,

"Calm down Neal. Hey, you're okay."

El joined in on the hug and they surrounded Neal with love. He instantly calmed down and hugged them both back.

"M'sorry."

"Hey champ, you wanna tell me what just happened?"

"Not really." He answered looking at the floor again.

"Neal, we really need to know." El said.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Please don't make me."

"We're not going to force you to talk about it but if you need to talk about it, know that we're here for you. And if you don't want to talk to us about it, we will take you to someone, okay?"

"Thank you. You guys are the best."

Peter tilted Neal's head up to look him in the eyes and said,

"We will never slap you."

"That's right Neal. We would never do that." El said.

"My parents raised me with a philosophy that I swore if I ever had kids I'd live by. Never hit a child in the face because God provided a better place. So, if you ever deserve to be punished, it will be your backside that feels my hand never your face."

"Thanks dad." Neal blushed. "I'm sorry for my behavior Peter. I didn't mean to scare you. I was angry that you punished me and I ended up getting punished more."

"I think El took care of your punishment for scaring us."

"So you aren't going to spank me too?"

"Didn't you learn your lesson? Was Mom too easy on you?"

"Yes sir I learned and no Mom wasn't too easy on me. My butt hurts and I don't even think I'll be able to sit down in the car."

"Part of the punishment of a spanking is sitting on a smarting backside for a while."

"Yes sir."

Peter hugged Neal again and kissed him on the top of the head. Neal leaned into the hug and loved the attention from Peter. He reached over and hugged El and she kissed him too. He really didn't want to leave the security and love he felt at this moment but knew life must go on.

"Okay we're so late. Get your stuff and let's go Neal."

"Yes sir."

They headed out to their cars. El kissed them both and said,

"I love you both. Neal be good for June and Mozzie. Peter, I'll be late so get dinner for you and Neal."

"Okay Hun. I love you too."

"Love you too mom." Neal said as he got in the car. He jumped out and grabbed his butt and yelled, "OWWWW."

Peter and El both laughed.

"Backseat Neal."

"What? Why? Mom's not coming."

"You have to be twelve or older son."

"But I am!"

"Watch the attitude and you know you're in a six year old's body. We are your foster parents and are in charge of you. Now get your sore behind in the backseat now!"

"Yes sir." He grabbed his stuff and hissed as he sat down.

Things calmed down for a few days at the Burke, Caffrey house. They settled into a routine. Neal went to stay with June and Mozzie everyday while Peter and El worked. There were no new leads on the witch and they were beginning to accept the fact that Neal was going to remain a six year old for a long time to come.


	3. What to do with Neal

Each day Neal faced a different challenge. Some days he was adult Neal in a child's body but some days he was just a child. He lost more and more memories and it frustrated him so he acted out because of it.

Peter and El learned to read Neal's moods and reacted accordingly. If he was adult Neal they supported him and talked things through with him. If he was truly six year old Neal they didn't treat him any differently than they would any other six year old boy in their care. Regardless of his age, sometimes he ended up with a sore backside and sometimes time outs, extra chores or early bedtimes were handed out just as easily. It depended on what he did and why he did it.

Peter and El were considering what to do with Neal in the long term. They thought strongly about enrolling him in school but how do you tell the teacher he really is and adult and a witch cast a spell on him? Neal was dead set against the idea.

"I'm not a six year old Peter. I'm a grown man and I'm not going to first grade!" Neal yelled.

"Don't raise your voice to me Neal George! Mozzie and June can't keep taking you forever. This arrangement was for the summer. June works at her granddaughter's school and she can't keep you."

"What about Mozzie?"

"No!"

"Peter, you're being unreasonable." Neal jumped up and stomped around the room.

It was so funny seeing someone not quite four feet tall walking around the room throwing a fit. Peter didn't want to make Neal feel disrespected so he stifled the laughter and tried to be serious.

"Neal, you're remembering that you're an adult less and less. I'm sorry I can't stop that or fix it. It's happening. I know Mozzie and the adult you are a handful. I can't imagine what Mozzie and little you would get into. Besides you were placed in our custody and by law, six year old children go to school. Technically you're supposed to be on an anklet so we have to play by the rules. They may send you to juvie if they feel El and I aren't keeping you in line."

"Fine, what about after school can I stay with Mozzie?"

"I'll talk to El and June. Maybe we could do a few trial days of you and Mozzie together and see how you do."

"Thanks Peter."

"You're welcome Neal." Peter assured him. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. But as in every part of life, there are rules and we need to follow them."

"Yes sir, I understand. It might be fun to meet other kids anyway. I would like to have someone to play with"

Peter hated this for Neal. The only thing good about it is that he got to relive some of his childhood. Peter hoped they were good memories this time around.

Peter and Neal spent most of the evening just the two of them. They were really bonding and feeling more like father and son which both of them truly enjoyed. They ate dinner out, went home, and played a board game. Both got ready for bed, popped some popcorn and watched the new Batman movie El had left on the table for Neal to find.

El got home to find both of her men asleep on the couch. Peter was laying down on the couch with Neal's body between his legs and his head on Peter's stomach. Peter's hands were around Neal and Neal was hugging Peter. El just stood there and smiled. She took out her phone and snapped a picture in case she didn't get the camera before they moved. She quietly went to get her camera and came back and snapped a few more. She used the flash for one and heard Peter say,

"Hey sweetheart, when did you get here?"

"Just now."

"What are you doing with the camera?"

"Taking pictures of my two favorite men."

"I want a copy." then he said, "I'm going to take our boy to bed. Do you wanna make a pot of coffee and sit and talk?"

"Sure thing hun. Just hang on a second."

She walked over and ran her hand through Neal's hair and kissed him on the cheek. Then she leaned over and kissed Peter deeply.

"I love you Gman!"

"I love you too cookie."

Peter carried Neal to his room and got him into bed. He rubbed Neal's head and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Neal; sweet dreams son." Peter whispered.

"Love you too Dad." Neal whispered rolling over and falling instantly back to sleep.

Peter just stood there looking down and 'his' son and smiled. He really did love this boy. It didn't matter if he was 6, or 56, he was Peter and El's son and they loved him. He turned off the light and closed the door as he went back to the kitchen to spend some time with his beautiful wife.

"So did our boy stay asleep?" El asked as she handed the cup to Peter.

"Yes love he did. How are your banquet preparations coming along?"

"Wonderfully. I'm really pleased with the menu and with my new staff. I think this really could be a breakthrough for my company."

"Fantastic, I hope so. I have a question I need to ask you."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Neal and I had a talk about school today."

"He has to go, that was the one thing the judge ordered."

"I know and he's accepted that. I almost had to put him over my knee to convince him, but he wised up before I had to get that far."

"That's good because I know you both hate that."

"Yes I do. But I will do it everyday if it kept him safe."

"Oh honey I know you would. I wasn't saying not to. Things will get better; when we all accept that this is the way it's going to be and he learns to listen."

They both laughed at that statement. If Neal learned to listen, the sun would stop shining. He would get better but it would take a while for him to learn to completely trust them. Maybe when he was truly a six year old and not tossed back and forth between the two, things would get easier.

"Okay so what's the question?"

"Well, Neal would like Mozzie to watch him after school."

"No way!"

"That's what I said but hear me out."

"Alright."

"I told him I would ask you and June to let them do a trial where June is still around in case they need her but Mozzie is the one taking care of Neal. He is in charge of everything, food, entertainment and discipline."

"And even if they fool us and they both live, I still say no."

"Duly noted. Neal is struggling to keep some of his memories and being with Mozzie helps him do that. I think we need to at least let them try it. I know they'll mess up and we'll have to say no but we need to let Neal know we trust him and let him make his own mistakes then punish him. Let's not punish him before he does anything wrong."

"You are such a good man Peter Burke and a wonderful father. I pray that he comes out of this alive so he can know what a great man you truly are."

"Now you've done it Mrs. Burke."

"Done what?" She said innocently.

"Made me the luckiest man on the planet."

"How so?"

"You made me out to be this great guy."

"You are." She smiled knowing where this was leading and teasing him.

He stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Then he wrapped her in his arms, spun her around and dipped her for a kiss. She laughed as he spun her but melted at the kiss.

"Why Mr. Burke, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take my wife upstairs and truly be the luckiest man on the planet!"

"Where is she? This wife of yours." El smiled.

Peter spun her around, swatted her backside and said,

"That would be you Ma'am. Not get your butt upstairs or do you need some more convincing."

"Well, I would but I have to clean up the coffee cups and wipe off the table. Then sweep and mop the floor." She bent way over to get a dishcloth out of the bottom drawer.

Peter smiled, reached his hand around her waist, lifted her skirt, held her in place and landed swat after swat to her panty covered backside.

"Are you going to listen now?"

"Ohhh Mr. Burke you're such a brute."

Swat. "How about now?"

"Listen to what?" Swat.

"Are you going to go upstairs now?"

" Yes sir." she said smiling up at him.

He lowered her skirt and picked her up like a caveman over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs.

"Peter!" She kicked her feet and tried to get down.

Peter smiled, swatted her again and said,

"Oh no you don't! Stop that now!"

They made their way to their bedroom and closed the door. Peter truly was the luckiest man on the planet. The coffee cups sat on the table until the next morning.

Peter talked to June and she agreed to let Mozzie take care of Neal for the next few days. They did great, which Peter knew they would. They had a point to prove so they would be on their best behavior. Peter and reluctantly El agreed to let Mozzie watch him after school which started in a few days. June asked if it was okay for Mozzie to keep Neal most of the day so she could get some last minute things ready for school. They all agreed.

"Neal's in a mood so watch him carefully Mozzie."

"Sure thing suit. What's wrong?"

"He doesn't want to go to school and losing his memory is upsetting him."

"I'll see what I can do to keep his mind off it suit. Don't worry."

"Yeah right. This is Neal we're talking about. Worrying is as natural as breathing when it comes to my son."

Neal overheard the last part of the conversation and smiled. He loved Peter and El being his parents. Most of the day went off without a hitch. Neal and Mozzie played games. Mozzie tried to get Neal talking about his past and tried to trigger memories of the two of them.

They were playing chess when Peter called to check on them and tell them he had a case and would be about 30 minutes late. For some reason this upset Neal. Neal decided to teach Peter a lesson on being on time so ten minutes later, while Mozzie went to the bathroom, Neal replaced the juice in his wine glass with the wine Mozzie was drinking. Too bad he didn't think about the fact that he now lived in the body of a six year old boy and little bodies can't handle much alcohol. He got drunk quickly.

"Neal, what's wrong?" Mozzie asked noticing Neal swaying in his chair.

" H-h-heeeeeeeeeey, theeeeres nuffink wroooong wif me M-m-mozz!" Neal slurred

"Oh my God. Neal are you drunk?"

"I-I-I ooonnlly h-h-aaddd one gr-gr-grass."

Mozzie picked Neal up and laid him on the bed.

"The suits gonna kill me." Mozzie said to nobody as he grabbed his phone and called Peter.

'Why is Mozzie calling me' Peter wondered when he looked at his phone.

"Hello."

"Suit we have a problem."

"What's wrong Mozzie? Is Neal okay?"

"Yeah, he's just drunk."

"What? Why the hell would you let him get drunk?"

"Well, I didn't let him get drunk. He poured himself a glass while I was in the bathroom or something. I didn't do this."

"Sorry Mozzie. I didn't mean to blame you. Where is he? I'm almost there."

"I put him to bed. See you in a minute, bye."

Peter decided to call El and let her know.

"Hello honey is something wrong?"

"Just wanted you to know that our son is drunk."

"What how did it happen?"

"Mozzie went to the bathroom and Neal got a glass of wine. That is the only explanation we can think of."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home. I'll have the Tylenol ready. Love you."

"Love you too."

Peter got to June's to collect his son. Neal was passed out stone cold drunk. Peter kissed the boy before he buckled him into the back seat. He drove home, called El to open the door and carried him into the house. Neal briefly woke up and looked up and Peter and El and said,

"H-h-hiiiiiiiiiiii M-m-mom. H-h-hii D-d-aad."

"Hey Neal what did you do?" Peter asked.

"I- I Ihadagrassofwine."

"Did Mozzie give it to you?" El asked even though she knew he didn't.

"NO! Nooooo I jjustt gotted ittttttttttt."

"You know you're in big trouble don't you?" Peter bellowed.

"Yougonnaspankmedaddy?" he blurted out.

"Yes, tomorrow I am."

"Sssss-ooorrr eeee"

"I know. Let's get you to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."

They took Neal to his room. Put him in pajamas and tucked him in. They both kissed him goodnight. And told him they loved him.

"L-l-lub you toooo." Neal said as he passed out again.

Peter and El went down to have dinner and talk.

"So what did Mozzie say?"

"Well, I blamed him at first."

"Oh honey, you didn't!"

"Yeah I did. Then I felt bad. That's not Mozzie's style."

"So how are you going to punish him for this?"

"First, I'm going to find out why. Then he's going to get his first real spanking from me."

"You think that's the best way to deal with this?"

"It really depends on why but if it's a stupid reason then yes."

They enjoyed their night together. And headed to bed after checking on Neal. He drank so much that being so little that he would stay asleep all night.

When morning came, Neal woke up with a splitting headache but he was starving. He dressed and went to the table. He found some Tylenol by his plate and immediately took it.

"Well, that answers one question. How are you feeling? So now on to question number two. Why did you get drunk yesterday?"

Neal was staring at his plate. His stomach growled. El looked at him and said,

"Fix your plate Neal. You can do that and answer your Father's questions at the same time."

"Yes Ma'am." Neal reaches for the eggs. "I don't have a real reason. You called to say you'd be late and something inside me snapped. I needed a drink. I'm not sure why. I really don't know."

"Look at me Neal." Peter said.

But when Neal couldn't do it right away, he knew Neal was lying.

"Neal, tell me why you did it or you leave me no choice but to punish you."

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't."

"I'm going to give you a spanking after breakfast if we can't discuss this and work through it Neal."

"That's not fair."

"Well, I need to make sure this doesn't happen again. I won't let you go to juvie. So if we can't figure out how to avoid it happening again, I'm going to have to make sure the only way I know how and that's to let my hand do the talking."

"I'm not talking so fine!"

They finished breakfast very slowly. Neal was stalling. El looked and him and felt bad but agreed with Peter. She wouldn't let him get taken away from them and if Peter spanking him helped then she was all for it.

"I've got the dishes, you boys go handle your business so it doesn't ruin our whole Saturday."

"Follow me Neal."

They walked up the stairs to Neal's room. Peter walked over and sat on the bed. He motioned for Neal to come stand in front of him. He tilted Neal's head to look into his eyes.

"Please tell me why you got drunk Neal"

"No sir."

"You understand you leave me no choice right?"

"Yes sir." Neal had tears rolling down his face as Peter pulled him to his right side.

"Okay then, let's get these down." Peter said pulling down his shorts and Batman Underoos.

He picked Neal up and placed him across his lap. He raised his hand in the air about half the way up so not full strength and asked for the last time,

"Last chance champ. Do you want to talk? Or do I spank?"

"You spank." Neal choked out.

So Peter did. By the time he was done, the little bottom was red and the little champ was a sobbing snotty mess. He was spouting "I'm sorry Daddy." in between his cries. Peter fixed his clothes and held the crying boy until he calmed down.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes sir."

Peter held him tight and kissed him.

"No more drinking until you are back to your normal size understand champ?"

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry"

"Forgiven, now let's go show your Mom that I didn't kill you!"

"Okay."

They made their way downstairs. El and Neal hugged and he apologized to her too. All was right again in their little family. That was until Monday. That was the day that Neal started First grade.


End file.
